


Tequila Sunrise

by Dabberdees



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graham's dad was a horrible person, Learning to accept the fact that you aren't as straight as your dad wanted you to be, M/M, internalised issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabberdees/pseuds/Dabberdees
Summary: You should really read the small print when you enter competitions.With no one else to take, Graham makes a phone call to Jack that he really hopes he doesn't regret.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Graham O'Brien
Comments: 36
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Damn it. Just damn it all completely. Of course, the one time Graham actually wins something decent in his life is the one time he never bothered to read the small print.

'Congratulations, blah blah blah, thank you for entering our competition, blah blah blah, you and your-' Graham tightens his hand on the letter in frustration. '-partner have won an all-expenses-paid trip to the Caribbean-'

Graham sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, because as he thought when he first read the letter, it explains that the holiday is for two people and yeah, he could go alone, but how can he explain his 'partner' not being there when he turns up?

He really can't.

And then he would get weird judging looks, and he wouldn't enjoy the holiday at all because of it all. Which means he can't go on the holiday of a lifetime where he doesn't have to spend a pound because- Actually, wait, why can't he go? He could ask one of his mates, no, that would be weird.

'All right, Gabe? Hey, do you fancy going on holiday together, there are things like couples massage- Gabe, mate, are you there?'

Yeah, no, that will not go down well with the Mrs.

He could ask the Doc-

Or not.

No- just no, that was the dumbest thought he's had today, and that's saying something. Graham shakes that idiotic idea out of his head just as quick as he summoned it. Who else does he know that is, one, not married and his mate, and two, not the Doctor? He wracks his brain for a moment before widening his eyes when he realises. 

He could ask him.

Graham places the letter down on the dining room table and pulls out his phone. He searches for the number and prays that the person in question is going to-

"Silver fox?" Jack's playful tone says over the line. "To what do I owe this pleasure? You never phone me."

"Uh-" Graham flounders on the spot. "-Okay, so this is gonna sound really weird."

"Say no more, I'm already interested," Jack flirts down the line. "What is it? Naked hide and seek?"

Graham reddens in an instant. "No! God, Jack, why would I phone you asking for that?"

"Pity."

"Oh, this was a mistake, a huge gigantic mistake."

"No, hold on," Jack says quickly over the line. "Ask what you were going to ask me."

Graham sighs. "Fine," He glances down to the letter. "I was gonna ask if you fancied-" His voice lowers, and he mumbles the end of his question. "-Of course, I get it if you don't want to-"

"Yeah, you're going to have to speak up, silver fox, if you want me to hear what you're saying because whatever you said in the middle there, I didn't get one word of that at all."

"Oh, right," Graham clears his throat. "Do you want to go on holiday with me?" He asks. "Cos I won this thing but never read the small print, and it's for two people, and it would be weird going by myself when it's for two-" He'll leave off the couple part for the time being. "-So, I need another person-"

"Why can't Ryan go with you?"

Ah, shit.

Graham sighs once more. "It's a, uh-" He begins making a circle pattern on the table with his left hand. His eyes lock against the word 'Honeymoon' in bright red writing, seriously, how did he miss it the first time? "-Well, it's kinda a, um-"

"Graham, spit it out, please."

"It's a honeymoon holiday, all right?" Graham all but shouts down the line. "I never checked what it was when I entered and I only went and won the bloody thing, and now it seems like a shame that I'd have to say no when everything is paid for, and I was just-"

"Graham, slow down," Jack chuckles across the line. "Seriously, take a breath because I haven't said yes or no yet."

"Oh, yeah, I spose," Graham mumbles. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jack reassures. "And yeah, sure, why not, it sounds fun, and I'm not really doing anything at this moment in time."

"You're not?"

"Nope," Jack replies. "When is it?"

"It's in a couple of months time, are you still free for that?" Graham asks in a hopeful manner. "Cos I need to phone them telling them that I accept."

"Yeah, should be," Jack confirms. "And even if I wasn't, I can make time for you."

Graham frowns because he has the sneaking suspicion Jack just winked at him over the line. "Did you just wink over the phone?" He questions. "You know I can't see that, Jack."

"Ah, nothing gets past you, silver fox," Jack laughs. "See you in a few months then, dear husband."

"Jack, we're not even going to be-" Graham hears the line end on Jack's side. "-married," He finishes before running a hand down his face and sighing. "This is going to be a gigantic mistake; I just know it is."

He glances to the letter again.

"But it is a free holiday," He reaches for the letter and looks for the number. "How bad could it be?"

Oh, how he wishes he never asked that damn question.


	2. Chapter 2

Passport. Boarding tickets. Suitcase. Hand luggage. Medication. Teabags.

Graham ticks of his mental list of essential items with a satisfied sigh. Now, there's only one thing Graham's missing, and that's his companion. He looks to his watch again and groans. Jack is late, well, some would say he's not late at all, but Graham is the type of man that'll turn up four hours early to make sure he gets there on time.

And it seems Jack isn't that type of person because they have less than two hours now and Graham is beginning to worry that Jack has either forgotten or decided he doesn't want to come.

Which won't really do at all and puts Graham back at square one again. Ryan would be so disappointed with him if he has to go back to Sheffield 'cos he was looking forward to having the house all to himself.

Come on, Jack, Graham thinks as he places his cases on the floor and fishes out his phone. He begins searching for Jack's number, thumb just about ready to dial and stopping when a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Hello, dear," Jack whispers into his ear just as he lets him go. "I'd kiss you again, but we're not playing the couple yet, are we?"

Graham frowns at Jack. "We're just going on holiday, the only time we'd have to pretend is when we do the activities that they have us signed up for, everything else is separate," He looks around Jack and spots the case behind him. "Is that everything?"

"Yup," Jack pulls the case closer. "I would've brought my coat, but something tells me I might've been a bit too toasty in it."

"Uh-huh," Graham murmurs, eyes glancing up and down Jack's attire. "Blue shirt and slacks, you'll be roasting as soon as we get off the plane, mate."

"You can talk," Jack flicks his eyes slowly across Graham. "Aren't you cold?"

"Mhm?"

Jack reaches out and takes Graham's hand in his. "You are cold," He points out. "Why are you wearing shorts-" His eyes linger on Graham's lower half. "-nice legs by the way-" Graham reddens. "-in this weather?"

"It'll be hot when the plane lands and I didn't want to trek around in jeans," Graham pulls his hand free so that he can pick up his hand luggage. "Quick question, Jack."

"Shoot," Jack says as he picks up his case and then Graham's suitcase. "Ask whatever you want."

"Do you actually have a passport?"

"Yeah."

"You ain't from Earth though," Graham softly frowns at Jack. "How do you have one?"

Jack shrugs. "I have my ways, Graham, don't you worry about it."

"It is legal, though, right?"

"Totally legal," Jack reassures. "I had the pick of passports, went with the old faithful, in the end, just changed my last name."

"What to?"

Jack glances at Graham with an incredulous look. "We're meant to be married; I could hardly go round calling myself, Jack Harkness," He explains like he's talking to a wall. "I'm Jack O'Brien-"

"Jack-"

"What? It's your last name, it fits," He grins widely. "For the next two weeks, we are Mr and Mr O'Brien, hubby dear."

"All right," Graham decides with a sigh as he gestures for Jack to follow him to check-in. Thankfully, it's a short line, and they're at the desk in no time. He hands over everything that the clerk needs, and then their cases.

"There is a weight limit-" The woman behind the counter begins to say.

"They should be fine, cockle," Graham smiles warmly at her. "Well, I know my case is, I'm not sure if I can say the same for my partner, uh husband."

Jack quickly looks at Graham, smirking more to himself. "My husband-" He catches Graham looking perplexed. "-he likes to pack his own case when we could just share one."

"I liked to keep my things organised," Graham explains with a roll of his eyes. "I wouldn't know what he's packing-"

"Yeah, that'll be a surprise for him later on," Jack murmurs quietly from behind, causing Graham to splutter. "Joking, of course."

"Right, anyway," Graham ignores Jack. "Are they okay weight wise?"

"They're fine," The woman says as she finishes what she's doing. "You're free to head into the waiting area."

Graham takes the tickets from her and turns to Jack. "I'll keep ahold of these."

Jack follows after Graham. "How have you been by the way?"

"Uh, good," Graham glances at Jack. "You?"

"Fine."

Graham presses his lips into a thin line. "Well, uh, this is awkward."

"It's only awkward if you make it awkward, Graham," Jack's head tilts to the side. "We're going on holiday, as friends-"

"Friends pretending to be married," Graham frowns, and he can't help but feel guilt. "You know, this should've went to a couple-"

"We are a couple."

"I mean an actual couple, Jack," Graham continues heading towards their gate. "Cos we're just pretending, and others who entered probably weren't, and now I'm taking that holiday away from them-"

Jack rolls his eyes and reaches towards Graham, taking his hand in his and causing the younger man to shoot him a puzzled look. "Don't feel guilty, you had as much right to enter that competition as anyone else did, so what, we're going together, we can both enjoy this."

"Do you need to hold my hand while telling me this?"

"Someone has to warm it up," Jack replies cooly. "I can let go if you want."

"Uh-" Graham dilly-dallies on the decision. Jack's hand is warm, and he is cold. "-we're probably going to have to hold hands on holiday, so I guess it's practice."

Jack smiles at that. "We're not actually married, Graham, don't worry about having to do anything you'd be uncomfortable with."

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" Graham frowns at Jack.

Jack leans in. "I'm talking about kissing me, Graham, that you don't have to do, well, not if you actually want to do it, then I'm not opposed to that idea-"

"Uh," Graham clears his throat. "Jack, I'm flattered, truly I am, but we're just friends, yeah?"

"Do you want me to stop making comments like that?"

"Well, no, you don't have to," Graham feels like he's kicking over a sandcastle. "As I said, I am flattered that you think I'm a silver-fox, but I just wanna clarify that I invited you as a friend and nothing more."

"Understood," Jack nods at him.

"We're at the right gate now anyway," Graham changes the subject when he gestures towards the numbered gate. "We're flying business class, never flown like that before."

"You haven't?"

Graham finally lets go of Jack's warmer hand when he sits down. "Never had the money to fly it, plus-" He pauses.

"Plus what?"

"I, well, I- I don't really like flying all that much."

"You kept that quiet."

Graham looks up at Jack. "I don't like heights," He groans. "If we're sat in the window seat then you're gonna have to take it 'cos if I do I'll only end up throwing up."

Jack sits down next to Graham. "You're not flying alone, mate, you'll be fine."

"I know, but I can't help but think something will go wrong."

Jack sighs and lifts his wrist, tapping his fingers against the leather-bound wrist strap. "Anything goes wrong, and I'll get the pair of us out of there in no time, all right?"

"What is that?"

"Little gadget of mine," Jack smiles at Graham. "You'll be fine, though."

Graham grunts. "Maybe, still don't really like it if I'm honest."

"You let the Doctor fly you around-"

"That's different," Graham points out. "I can't see where we're going."

"But they're the Doctor," Jack counters with a smirk. "I think these pilots are going to be more trained than she is 'cos they actually passed the test to fly-"

"Give off," Graham stares at Jack bug-eyed. "Wait, no, you're serious?"

"Totally serious," Jack grins at Graham. "They never actually passed the test to fly the TARDIS."

"Oh, that explains so much," Graham laughs. He feels the panic from the idea of the flight lessening somewhat. "I'm gonna wind her up about it when I next see her."

"Please do," Jack encourages him. "The look on her face will be priceless."


	3. Chapter 3

"See, Graham," Jack gestures out of the small plane window. "It's not that bad-"

Graham refuses to look because the moment he does, he'll feel sick and then he won't be able to enjoy his lunch at all.

And he really wants to enjoy his lunch; it's something tasty, well everything is delicious.

Except for olives.

The devils' food.

He shudders at the thought of them. 

"Can you just close the window shutter thingy please, Jack?" Graham requests in a low voice so as not to disturb the people around him.

Jack sighs and takes one more look out of the window, memorising the clouds and sea, before shutting the shutter and turning towards Graham. "What are you reading?" Graham glances up from the brochure. "Oh, nice glasses, very nice-"

"Don't laugh-"

"I'm not laughing," Jack speaks in a lower voice as he leans in. "They really are nice; they suit you."

"Oh, okay then, thanks," Graham smiles at that. "Ryan poked fun at me."

"Well, I think they look sexy," Jack says as he leans closer to frown at the brochure in Graham's hands. He missed the pink tinge to Graham's cheeks. "Is that where we're staying?"

"Uh, yeah," Graham lifts it up so Jack can see. "I'm looking at the different rooms, and um-" He glances to Jack, blinking in surprise at how close his head is to his. He frowns when he picks up a very delightful smell. "What are you wearing?"

"What?"

Graham finds himself edging in closer. "Your cologne-" He breathes in, savouring it. "What is it?"

"Ah," Jack smiles. "From your future, Graham, quite a few centuries removed, we evolved a little bit-"

"How do you mean?"

"Long story, tell you about it another time," Jack smiles as he leans away. "You still haven't told me about where we're staying, by the way."

"Oh, right," Graham shakes his head and points at the private lodge. "It's a lodge, surrounded by the sea and secluded-" He frowns. "Sorta, there are neighbours, but we ain't gonna see them 'cos of the way it's designed."

"Cool," Jack says mildly. "But there's a question I need to ask."

"Shoot," Graham looks his way.

"Is there one bed?" Jack stares back. "I mean, logically, you don't bring your entire family on holiday to a honeymoon suite, so realistically there should only be one bed."

Graham flicks through the brochure again.

"Well?"

"You're right, Jack," Graham points at the pictures and then the information present within them. "One bed, makes sense."

"All right," Jack settles himself into his seat. "Then how are we doing this?"

Graham panics.

He never thought this far ahead at all.

And he'll feel rotten if he makes Jack sleep on the sofa for the next two weeks.

"We can take turns, swapping between the sofa and the bed," Graham suggests with a guilty look. "Sorry, I never thought, Jack."

"Nah," Jack offers him a smile. "You take the bed; I'll keep the sofa-"

"But that's not fair."

"Graham, mate," Jack pats him on the knee, something Graham is very keenly aware of. "I've slept in some pretty awful places, this is fine, bet the sofa will be better than my actual bed."

Graham makes a noise of displeasure at that. "But I'd feel rotten-"

Jack squeezes his knee. "It's fine," He reassures the younger man. "Or we can share it, but I don't think you'd want to-"

"Harold, I can't-"

The louder voice snaps Graham's and Jack's attention away from each other as they both look up. Their eyes meet with an older couple making a little commotion in the aisle next to them.

Jack is up and out of his seat in an instant. "Do you need help there?"

The older woman smiles kindly at him. "Yes please, young man," She gestures at her hand luggage. "Me or my Harold can't reach into the bins above."

"I'll pop it in there for you," Jack says as he picks up the luggage and places it above them. "Is that all?"

"Oh, yes," The older woman smiles at him before looking towards Graham and then back at Jack. Her brows furrow for a moment.

"That's Graham," Jack introduces him. "We're going on holiday together."

"I see," The older woman looks like she wants to ask something.

Something Jack is all too happy to provide for her.

"He's my husband," Jack grins wide. "We never did get a honeymoon last year, because of the, you know, the whole-" His hand waves in a strange way as he takes on a mannerism Graham has never seen him ever make before. "-doesn't matter, it's twenty-twenty-one now."

"Oh, you're husbands!" Her eyes widen, and she turns to her own husband to speak loudly for the entire business class to hear. "Harold, they're gay, I told you they were, they're like Peter and Scott-" Graham finds his face turning as red as the Liverpool home football kit. "-that's my grandson and his boyfriend, oh look I probably have a picture-"

"Elisabeth," Harold, as the entire business class section of the plane now knows, says in an exasperated but fond tone. "Look, the young man in his seat is turning as red as your jumper-" Graham frowns at that, he hasn't been called a young man in donkeys. "Leave them alone and sit down; I'm sure they want to get on with their flight."

Jack smiles at her as she retakes her seat. He turns and faces Graham, winking as he sits down.

"Why'd you do that for?" Graham scowls at him, he speaks in a low whisper. "Now the whole plane-"

"Knows we're married," Jack leans in. "Seriously, just go with it, Graham, you gotta pretend anyway."

Graham will admit that Jack has him there. "Right, fine then, I'll give you pretend-"

Now, many people would assume that because of Graham's age, he might have a problem with showing affection, or more accurately, showing affection for guys, but he'll laugh them off and call them out on it.

Seriously, showing a little bit of love is fine between men or something. He's never had an issue with it at all.

 _Sorta_.

Now, his dad, on the other hand, would have a problem with it; he never did like how clingy he was as a child and Graham is sure the last time he got a hug from the man was when he was born.

Okay, that might not be fair, but suffice to say, his dad wasn't the most affectionate of guys.

His mum, on the other hand? Well, she'd hug and kiss his bruises better, she'd take him to shows, she even let him take part in the local dance club.

Which he was good at, until footie took his attention away from it that is.

Or something like that, maybe it was the idea of him being bullied for it that made him stop, either way, none of that matters right this second. 

Because Graham isn't like most men his age, and Ryan doesn't know this, but he's been out and about and had that one time at a works Christmas do when he was twenty-nine. 

One too many lagers followed by a couple of tequila shots or more and he found himself waking up the next morning, the hangover from hell, and Mike, late thirties, maybe forty, from accounting, his arm wrapped around his midsection.

_And also his boss._

Yeah, he buried that pretty quickly and soon left that profession to join the circus, well not really, or maybe really, driving a bus kinda was a circus depending on the passengers.

_At least he didn't sleep with his boss in that job._

Right, no, he's getting distracted because Jack is now raising an eyebrow at him and he's realised he's currently left the man hanging on for a couple of seconds while he takes a stroll through 'This is your life.' and 'This is that time you're pretty sure you got it off with your boss from accounting'.

He smirks to himself, Jack caught him off guard, fine, he'll catch Jack off guard. He leans forward, closing the gap between them, lingering there for a moment to breathe in the cologne again before finally closing the gap entirely and planting a kiss against Jack's cheek.

As he leans away to sit back down in his seat, his eyes catch Jack, who suddenly looks like he's the cat that got the cream and has been let into the pigeon coup.

Ah, shit, maybe that really wasn't the brightest thing to do on a flight where they have another six hours to go.

Oh well, too late now, he supposes really.

On the plus side, at least he and Jack are one for one on surprise kisses. So, that's good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's angst in this chapter and a lot of internalised issues for Graham, stuff that I've actually wanted to tackle for a while (CW: Homophobia and f-slur, hence the rating of Teen)
> 
> oh, and now everyone gets to know the character of Richard O'Brien, Graham's father and a huge piece of shit

Smug.

Graham is one hundred per cent feeling smug right about now. He's reasonably cool; the sun is a comforting presence upon his t-shirt covered back. Compared to Jack, who has decided to roll up his sleeves and pretend he's not currently roasting in his slacks. He should probably put on some sunscreen, but for the moment it's okay, they're stood in the shade.

Yeah, wearing the shorts and t-shirt was the bright idea in the end.

"This is nice," Graham adjusts his shades and stares at Jack. "Compared to grey and rainy England-" He frowns for a moment when a thought strikes him. "-wait, you're American-"

"I already told you I'm not American-"

"Yeah, I know, but you sound like an American," Graham walks closer. "What if they ask where you're from?"

"Graham," Jack moves his eyes to Graham's face. "We're on a holiday together, not on a mission into enemy territory for the Doctor."

"Oh, right," Graham rubs a hand across the back of his neck. "Spose when you put it like that it makes sense."

"I'll just say I'm from California," Jack reassures Graham. "But I now live in Sheffield with my dear husband-" He reaches down and takes Graham's right hand in his left. He leans in. "-I still owe you back for that kiss you did on the plane."

Graham stares ahead, thankful that his shades are covering where he's currently looking. "We're even."

"Are we?" Jack smirks as he leans away. "I kissed you on the lips; I say at the moment you're only halfway there."

"Mate," Graham finally removes the sunglasses and slots them into his t-shirt, so they're resting against his chest. "I am not kissing you on the lips."

Jack pouts at that. "You've ruined the holiday before it's even started-"

Graham can't help but chuckle as he rolls his eyes at Jack's antics. "You're a drama queen," He says easily because talking to Jack is easy, he doesn't have to put on a show like he does back in England.

"Only when I need to be one," Jack winks at Graham. He pulls the man closer. "When is our lift getting here?"

Graham frowns up at Jack and then at how close they're standing together. He shuffles his suitcase in his left hand. "Uh, not long-"

"Got a better time than not long?" Jack asks with hope. "I've got sweaty bits-"

Graham chokes on air. "Jack, I swear I do not need to know," He can't help but flick his eyes down to the slacks. "I told you that you would be roasting in that, why did you even think that wearing them would be a good idea-"

_"That's disgusting-"_

Graham's eyes narrow when he hears the comment. Nah, he must've heard wrong or something because that sounded like it was directed at them and it can't be, it doesn't happen nowadays, does it?

_"Why do they need to do that in public and in-"_

His eyes meet Jack's, and he knows the other man can hear it as well.

_"-full view of good people, I don't wanna see two faggots-"_

And there it is.

Graham's stomach drops like a lead balloon, oh god, when was the last time he heard that? Was it the eighties? The nineties? _From his own damn father?_

_"Steve, shut up, they can hear you, and I'd rather not start something when we just got here-"_

_"I'm just saying that there are people around that don't want to see two men getting-"_

No, this can't be happening! They're not even together, they're not even bloody doing anything. Graham lets go of Jack's hand in an instant, he feels eyes upon him, staring, judging, mocking-

_'No son of my mine will be like those faggots-'_

And now it's suddenly got a lot hotter for Graham, and that's not because of the sun, his eyes flick around even as that voice continues regardless of what his companion said, but it blurs in Graham's mind, he's not hearing a Bristolian accent from the bigoted man near him, he's hearing his fathers East-End accent instead-

_'I won't have it under my house, and that's that, Miriam-'_

God, what was Graham thinking when asking Jack to come along, he's not- he's-

"You got a problem, mate?"

Graham's head snaps from his internal memories and dread. All he pictures is his father hand slipping from his shirt collar, dropping him from the wall because his mum screamed at them to stop.

"Because we aren't doing anything," Jack continues.

"Jack, don't-" Graham whispers, pleading for the show to stop. People are gawking at them. "-I don't want this."

"I won't stop," Jack snaps, and Graham flinches unwillingly, so used to doing so back in Essex.

"Jack, honestly, leave it-" He pulls on Jack's hand, trying to get his attention back to himself. "-it's not worth it, it never is."

Jack looks to be in two minds about starting something.

"Jack, I mean it," Graham implores, voice hitching with his fear at being known.

"Yeah, you should listen to your dad-"

Graham pulls his hand free and leaves because that's easier, god, he was stupid, he should've stayed back in Sheffield, instead of going on this foolish holiday with another man-"

"Graham," Jack's hand wraps in his hand again. "You all right?"

"Fine," Graham snaps a bit too forceful as he yanks his hand free. "Just getting some space."

Jack stares at him in concern. "This century is still back-asswards in regards to this, I'm sorry you had to listen to it."

"It doesn't apply to me," Graham cuts Jack off. "Better we left 'cos it affects you, not me."

That catches Jack's attention. "Wait, you specified me, then," His head tilts to the side. "Why?"

"Because you probably have to deal with bigots like that, didn't see the point in you starting something 'cos it's not like that pricks mind is gonna change-"

"No, that's not what I mean," Jack looks genuinely baffled by Graham. "It was directed at the pair of us, Graham, not just me-"

"I'm not gay, Jack," Graham exclaims, putting more force behind it than there was needed. "So, it doesn't apply to me."

"Well, of course, you aren't, you married Grace, but I'm also not gay either," Jack continues to look genuinely puzzled by Graham. "Like a bit of everything," He tries a smile. "I'm assuming you do as well."

"No."

"What do you mean by 'No', Graham?"

Graham stares at Jack. "I mean no, Jack," He's shutting that door and stepping backwards into cold and Turkish delight, maybe he'll meet the ice Queen, and she can turn him to stone. "I'm straight," He lies, forcing it upon himself like he was taught to do. "I'm not gay or whatever."

"You're straight?" Jack looks truly mystified by the statement. "But you kissed me on the plane."

"I did say this was just a holiday for friends," Graham reminds far more harsher than necessary. "I was playing along."

"Yeah, I know," Jack is now frowning at him. "But you flirted with me, kissed me, allowed me to flirt with you, but now you're telling me you're straight," His brows crease even further. "It doesn't exactly add up, mate."

"Yeah, well, it does, and that's that," Graham replies in a snappish tone. He drops his case and folds his arms across his chest and turns his head away.

Why is he lying? It's not like his father is this far around the world to see him with Jack, he's currently back in Essex being a miserable prick because Graham never contacts him, but can you blame him? He bloody well invited him to his wedding with Grace, and the bastard never turned up.

He thought he would have 'cos he was marrying a woman that he loved, but turns out that it wasn't correct. Nothing he does is correct in the eyes of Richard O'Brien.

"Graham," Jack speaks, and he feels a hand on his shoulder, one he shoves off. "Okay, so you're straight, then," He hears Jack say from behind him; there's a particular tone to it, something that makes Graham feel shitter than he already does. "Well, so, is spaghetti until you heat it up I suppose," He forces a laugh as he tries for a joke, but Graham suspects that he's just royally screwed up big time and right at the start of the holiday as well.

"I should've said, made this clear for you, Jack," Graham mutters in response. "I- I-"

"It's fine," Jack stands next to him. "Barking up the wrong tree, it happens more often than not, can't change that."

"Yeah, 'spose," Graham hugs his arms around himself. "I get it if you want to go back, 'cos we can, we don't have to pretend to be on holiday together now-"

"Why would I want to go back?" Jack looks at Graham. "It's a free holiday, we've already made the trip, and you made it clear we came here as friends before we even got here, so what if I have a little bit of an unrequited crush? It's nothing new for me. I'll just live in my daydreams."

Great, well that just adds more onto the ' _I currently feel like the shittiest person in the world because I can't face the fact that I'm not as straight as my dad wished me to be_ ' pile.

"We can still enjoy ourselves, Graham," Jack presses on. "As long as they believe it, like you said, then we don't have to do anything, and you don't have to feel like you need to play a role."

"Yeah, I guess," Graham places his sunglasses on again, blinking the moment Jack can't see his eyes because the last thing he needs is for Jack to see the pain and buried feelings in them. "I'm sorry."

"Nah," Jack claps him on the back. "Look, we're friends, there was a little misunderstanding between us, that's all, don't feel bad about it, mate."

Graham can only nod because he can't speak over the lump in his throat. He closes his eyes and prays that the wetness in his eyes doesn't leak past his sunglasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is still jackham though because Graham 100% knows he's not straight, but he can't quite come to terms with it and 'Steves' homophobic remarks brought him back to a time he hated, this is probably the 'worst' chapter for things like this though


	5. Chapter 5

No, something is wrong. 

Definitely wrong.

Because Jack knows a thing about denial and body language.

And what Graham is doing right now reeks of repression, but why? It's obvious he isn't bothered with this sort of thing, because his reaction to the kiss on the stolen ship would've been entirely different, and Ryan once mentioned about the astronaut and the police officer. Which Graham spoke up about speaking to them; he even smiled when he brought up how the Doctor saved the police officer.

So, why, pray tell, is Graham suddenly acting like it's the worst thing in the world? And especially after that little show on the plane? Jack runs a hand over where Graham kissed him.

It was deliberate and caring, and well, Jack is a lovesick fool, but he can still feel the kiss.

But, then again, there is a difference between the two, isn't there?

The old couple were supportive, friendly, and the homophobic shit for brains behind them was showing off the best of humanities stupidity in the twenty-first century by throwing slurs around.

Jack glances towards Graham, and as much as the man is putting on a brave face, he can see right through it. The increased rate of breathing, the constant swallowing, the slight shake to his shoulders, the general air of 'I'm trying not to break down and cry' deal.

Oh, Graham.

Is the only thought going through Jack's head right about now, but damn it, it checks out thoroughly. Late fifties, grew up through one of the worst periods for people like them. 

Repression. Repression. Repression. Repression.

Drilled in until it's all he can believe in.

Jack wants to reach out, to pull the other man into a hug and promise him it's different, that he doesn't need to shove it down the stairs and lock it in the cellar of his mind.

"I hope they have a pool," Jack says instead. Distraction. Distraction is good.

"Jack," Graham speaks slowly. "The sea surrounds it; it doesn't matter if there is a pool or not 'cos you can swim in that."

"Oh, good, because I haven't had a good swim in ages," Jack smiles brightly. "Do you like swimming?" He spots Graham jolt a little bit and suddenly feels like he might've stepped in it when the wound is still fresh. "In the sea, I mean, 'cos you know Britain-" Graham finally turns and faces him, sunglasses hiding his eyes from view for Jack. "-It's just muddy, sandy brown, and dog shit-"

"Not all of it," Graham mumbles. "Cornwall is nice, so is Devon," He imparts his wisdom like he's talking to someone who doesn't know that. Now, Jack knew it, but if it gets Graham talking, then that's good, he'll gladly be informed again. "It's only places like Weston-super-Mare or mud, as some call it, that are dirty looking 'cos it's the mouths of rivers."

"Is it?"

"You know it is, Jack," Graham looks away. "Or you should, it was the River Severn after all, and you lived in Wales."

"In Cardiff-"

"Yeah, and that's on the mouth of the Severn, ain't it?" Graham snaps. "You can't say you didn't look out and see that it was disgusting brown water."

Okay, no, not good. He's getting snippy again. "I spent more time underground and dealing with Weevils, than looking out at the river mouth, Graham."

Graham faces him again. "Weevils?" His brows frown underneath the shades. "Like those small insects?"

"No, not really," Jack shakes his head with a light smile. "Big creatures, fell through the rift all of the time, not nice at all."

"Oh," Graham simply replies. "I saw some big moths in Norway; they ate this weird guy who held a bone knife to my throat."

Jack blinks in surprise. "Rollback a moment."

"To what part?"

"To all of it."

"It's not that interesting," Graham glances away. "Mirror universe or something, got taunted by that universe who pretended to be Grace, wasn't true, left again, Ryan called me grandad, the usual trip really."

"What about the knife?"

Graham shrugs, and Jack has a feeling he's not going to get anything else out of the man. He looks around the pickup bay, eyes searching for Steve the idiot mainly. "Graham-"

"What?"

"Can I put my arm around you?"

"Why?"

"Because if someone taunted me about Ianto, I would want someone to at least give me a hug," Jack states. "And it's just an arm, that's all," He watches as Graham scouts the area out, his shaded eyes locking on each person present for a few seconds before moving on again. "Only if you want it."

Graham shakes his head and hugs onto himself instead. "It happened ages ago, Jack," He grunts out. "Don't need to be coddled."

Now, how mad would the Doctor be if he went back in time to punch Steve in the face, breaking his nose, and stopping him from flying out and tarnishing this lovely place with his presence alone? Jack ponders for a moment.

_Probably a yes, but also maybe an "I understand, Jack, but the web of time is important-"_

_"Ah, but, Doctor, he was being a homophobic prick to Graham-"_

_"Oh, in that case, you can take my TARDIS and erase him from history-"_

_Yeah, okay, maybe in Jack's daydreams, but in reality, it would just be about preserving the web of time._

_Alas, there will be no wiping the history of Steve, the homophobic wanker from Bristol today._

"Our lift is here now," Graham says, dragging Jack from said daydream.

"Right, let me get the cases, Graham, you can go and-"

"I can carry my own case, Jack," Graham states with absolute clarity. "I don't need your help, nor do I need it."

Don't snap, don't make a sarcastic comment, don't comment at all, just allow the man who is currently working through whatever issue he's decided to bury to do what he wants for the time being.

"O'Brien?"

Jack looks towards the driver of the car, and he smiles. "Yeah, that's us."

The driver nods back and makes his way forward, and Jack will admit, it does sting a bit when Graham allows him to take their cases without fuss.

"You two won the honeymoon, didn't you?" The driver prattles on as Graham slides into the back seat. "You're going to love it, trust me, all you can eat and drink, perfect couples things." He smiles easily, and if Jack weren't currently pretending to be married to Graham, that driver would be a fine person to chase after.

Jack sighs and slots in on the opposite side of Graham, eyes flicking his way. "Yeah, we are," He says, trying to boost his own level of confidence in that sentence.

"What about your husband?" Jack catches the stiffened demeanour written upon Graham in an instant. "Seems a bit quiet-"

"I don't really like flying," Graham mutters as he slides off his sunglasses, using the opportunity to wipe at his eyes. Jack will pretend he didn't notice that. "Jack does, but it takes me a while to deal with it."

Jack tentatively reaches out and rests his hand on Graham's shoulder, exhaling with relief when the other man doesn't shake him off. "I think we're just eager to get to our room now, aren't we, mate?"

"Yeah," Graham faces Jack. "Our room." 

The driver starts the car and begins the drive towards their holiday home, but all Jack can do is watch Graham. He removes his hand from his shoulder and brings it to his hand, fingers ghosting Graham's before intertwining in them.

Jack takes the chance to lean in, keeping his voice as low as possible, but loud enough for Graham to hear.

"You don't have to hide anything here, Graham," He whispers. "Especially in regards to me, mate."

"I'm not hiding anything, Jack," Graham mutters in response. "I made that clear, all right?"

Pull away, Jack, pushing will result in only one thing.

But he can't.

Instead, he-

"I understand, Graham, the time period you grew up in-"

"You know nothing, Jack, how could you possibly know?" Graham flicks his eyes to the driver, checking. Jack follows his eyes and spots that the driver is obviously not paying attention to them, judging by his singing to the radio. "If you did, you wouldn't act the way you do."

Jack frowns at that, pulling away to stare Graham in the eyes. "I lived through those times, Graham, I know what it's like."

Graham snorts and pulls away from Jack, body coiled like a spring. "Well, it doesn't bloody matter does it," He spits out in a low whisper. "I'm straight, so this conversation is a complete waste of time."

Jack bites his tongue because pushing any further than he's already done will not end well for either of them. "Okay, noted, but if you ever need to talk about anything, and I mean anything, you can with me?"

Graham takes a moment to reply, but when he does, Jack feels that light of hope begin within him.

"I'll keep that in mind, Jack, I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: one use of the f-slur but it's said within context of what is being spoken about

Very nice.

That's the first thought that flies through Graham's head the moment he steps into their cabin. It's secluded even if they do have neighbours, the way it's built means they can't see them.

And that's good, more than good in Graham's opinion because he can relax without the risk of people shouting slurs at him.

Oh, he feels like a prat in some aspects for getting upset about what was said and, well, he knows Jack knows or at least expects something else is going on.

It's not like he's the best liar on the planet and that sudden switch to 'I'm straight' wouldn't fool anyone, especially after the stunt he pulled on the plane with the kiss, seriously, what was he thinking?

Graham sighs and moves from the living room and enters the bedroom. His eyes move over the bed, finding the care and effort put into it to make it nice for a couple. He walks forward and picks up the chocolate on the pillow, rotating them in his hand for a moment.

"What you got there?" Jack's smooth voice calls out from the doorway.

"Chocolate," Graham answers as he turns around. He holds one of them out for Jack to take.

Jack accepts it without a word as he looks around the room. He whistles in appreciation before sitting down on the bed and popping the chocolate into his mouth, he balls the wrapper up and throws it towards the bin. "This is comfortable."

"Yeah," Graham murmurs, guilt eating away at him when he knows Jack isn't going to have a comfortable night. He sighs and settles himself next to Jack, the chocolate warming in his hand. "I'm sorry for being difficult."

Jack turns and stares at Graham, once eyebrow quirked upwards. "What are you saying sorry for?"

Graham shrugs. "I wish that thing didn't happen at the airport," He murmurs. "We weren't doing anything."

And it's ruined the holiday before it's even begun.

He finishes in his mind.

"I've had all sorts thrown at me, mate," Jack shifts and Graham feels him place his arm hesitantly around his shoulders. "Nothing, anyone, can say changes who I am."

"Yeah, I guess," Graham looks at the floor. "Hey, um, I had a mate," He begins. "Good lad, experimenting 'cos he always liked footie for more than the obvious reason-"

"Oh, yeah," Jack smiles as he leans back on his arms. "Men in tight shorts with fantastic legs, can't miss that."

Graham smirks briefly when he's sure Jack can't see his face. "Anyway, I know he tried it with a few blokes, risky in the eighties given the circumstances, but he was one of the lucky ones I 'spose-" He continues, changing details as he speaks. "-only then his dad found out 'cos the lad was stupid and snogged a bloke just outside the working men club, now it wasn't passionate or anything, but it was enough, you know?"

"I do," Jack stares at the back of Graham's head, eyes narrowing in thought.

"One of the men leaving the club was a friend to the lad's dad, went right up and told him," Graham presses on, his hand clenched around the melting chocolate. "So, when the lad got back, his dad grabbed him, threw him up against the wall and called him a fag, his mum put a stop to it, but ever since that day his dad watched him, and it only got worse after his mum died."

"Were you good friends with this guy?" Jack asks in a gentle voice, his hand reaching out towards Graham's back, but not touching it.

"Guess so," Graham mumbles. "Stopped seeing him after that 'cos his dad banned him from seeing his male friends, forced him to see women instead," His hand releases the chocolate from the vice grip, and he looks at the remains of it. "His dad was a controlling dickhead, last I heard about the lad was that he got out, took a suitcase, packed whatever clothes he could into it, grabbed whatever cash he could get his hands on and left for Blackpool."

"He got out, Graham, that's good."

"Did he?" Graham turns and faces Jack for the first time in minutes. "Cos I feel like his dad still holds weight over him, and now there are things he probably can't face, things he buried and hid out of shame when there's no shame in it at all, and he's still hiding now 'cos he can't face the fact that he's not straight, that he likes- he likes- oh, Jack, I don't know what I'm-"

"Hey, hey," Jack moves his hand to Graham's, squeezing it once. "I know, Graham, you don't have to say anything else, not if you don't want to."

He's not going to cry.  
He's not going to cry.  
He's not going to-  
He's going to cry.

"Oh, Graham," Jack sighs and pulls the other man into a hug. "I'm going to guess that this lad is a lot closer to home, isn't he?" Graham can only nod in response. "And that comment brought back a lot of bad memories?"

"Heard his- no, heard my dad saying it while he had his hand around my throat," Graham chokes out. "I'm sorry for not being honest about anything, but it's hard, Jack."

Jack rests his chin on the top of Graham's head while his hand rubs a soothing motion into his back. "You have nothing to be sorry about," He comforts. "I understand you now."

Graham exhales with a shaky breath as he pulls himself free from Jack's grip. He stares at the other man. "No one knows at all, Jack," He warns him. "Not even Grace 'cos she didn't need to know, I-" He looks towards the floor again. "-don't tell Ryan, or the Doc, or Yaz."

"I won't, Graham," Jack reassures Graham. "Promise you on that."

Graham nods and wipes at his eyes. "If it's just us in here, Jack," He glances towards the other man. "Then we can share the bed; I don't have a problem with sharing it, I just-"

"We don't have to."

"It's fine, Jack," Graham proceeds. "It's just sleeping, isn't it?" He points out with a shrug. "And the bed is bigger than the one I have on the bleeding TARDIS, so there's plenty of room."

"Are you sure?" Jack asks, needing clarification now that he knows about Graham's history. "I'm not going to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Graham feels the nerves in his stomach as he speaks. "It's all right, Jack," He clarifies.

Jack nods at that before turning and looking out of the window at the setting sun. "We should probably start heading off thinking about it," He suggests. "It's been a long day and no offence, mate, but you look like shit."

"So, would you if you were blubbering your eyes out," Graham frowns at Jack.

"True."

Graham sighs and gets up. He places the melted chocolate on the dresser. "Jack-"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know who I am," Graham looks at Jack, eyes still wet from his tears. "You know what you are, Yaz knows what she is, Gabe's nephew knows what he likes, but I don't, and I don't want a 'thing' for me, I just want to be me."

"No one will make you do anything you don't want to do, Graham," Jack states. "And that includes giving you a label you don't want, all right?"

"Good," Graham nods before exhaling. "Glad we had this chat, Jack."

"So, am I," Jack snorts. "Knew you weren't being truthful because things didn't add up."

"Yeah."

"But you said now, and that's good," Jack smiles at the other man. "That takes bravery, Graham," He says, meaning every word behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

Graham wakes early which he's thankful for; he glances to his right and spots Jack facing the opposite way, his t-shirt covered shoulders poking just over the covers before moving his eyes to the vast window that he's sure is a door leading out to the ocean.

He shuffles himself from the bed as gently as he can so as not to wake the other man before slowly makes his way to the sliding door. His hand rests against the glass, leaving a mark in the process as he feels the early morning heat whispering against the windowpane.

His hand grabs the handle, and he steps out into sea salt and waves crashing against the ramp leading downwards.

"Not bad," Graham murmurs to himself. "Not bad at all."

The water is warm and clear when he touches it with his hand.

"This beats the cold blue seas of Cornwall any day of the week," Graham smirks to himself as he sits down on the nearest lounger, bare feet planted flat against the warm planks of wood. "Might be tempted for a swim-"

He's so caught up in the sea and the view that he doesn't notice the feet coming up behind him, he jolts a little when the owner of them flops down next to him on the sun lounger.

"It's warm."

"Course it is, Jack," Graham replies with only a little roll of the eyes. "We're hardly in rainy blighty now, are we?"

Jack smiles at that. "The sea matches your eyes, by the way," He casually says. "I'll bring it up when people ask, tell them that it's one of the things I love about you."

"Oh, yeah," Graham mumbles when he remembers the night before. They went to sleep pretty soon after that little confession. "I should think about something for you."

"My award-winning personality and smile?" Jack suggests. "Or my other award-winning attribute-"

"And what's that?"

Jack winks, and Graham instantly has a sneaking suspicion about what he means. "I'll just go with your smile and hair, and not that." He frowns briefly. "Uh, will people ask about that?" Graham finds himself asking stupidly. "You hear it in films and television, people always asking who the man and woman is and I don't wanna say who is who and get it-"

"Graham," Jack interjects with a pointed look. "If anyone asks you that you can tell them to fuck off and mind their damn business."

"But-"

"That's a rude thing to ask anyone," Jack states matter of factly. "We're gay, or not, depends on how much you're willing to say, really, but either way, that's not a question that deserves an answer, Graham."

"What do you mean about being gay?" Graham frowns at him. "I'm not gay; I said I didn't know what I was, and I loved Grace, and she was a woman, so I can't be gay."

"I don't mean it like that," Jack locks his eyes with Graham. "I just mean it's easier to say we're a gay couple rather than bringing up anyone else, it's not true, but neither is our marriage, so-" He shrugs and grins. "-another lie won't matter at all."

"Oh, I get it," Graham nods. "What's easier to do?"

Jack shrugs again and leans back on his hands. "If we're gay, it's fewer questions; people know what gay means, they'd ask things, but hopefully not much although I don't hold much hope for that," He offers the first option. "The second is that we're bisexual, but then that opens who people asking all sorts of questions that range from the dumb to the plain rude requests that I rather you don't deal with."

Graham deliberates the decisions.

Being gay is simple, you like men, people know what it means as Jack said, but he's not gay, and he's seriously lacking the experience of being with men.

If you discount his old boss and the blokes in the eighties.

But what is he? Did he ever consider it? He likes women and men, and that definitely fits the term bisexual, but he's just not overly keen with being given a label when he's struggled for years over it.

"We'll go with being gay, Jack," Graham finally decides. "But I can talk 'bout Grace if I just change her name, it'll feel more real that way."

"Are you sure?" Jack asks to make sure.

Graham furrows his brows and looks out over the sea spanning the distance in front of them. "Positive, 'cos doing it this way makes it, so I have to face everything."

"You don't have to run before you can walk, mate," Jack points out. "Rushing into anything ends in disaster."

"Jack, I'm not."

"What?"

Graham takes in a deep breath before looking back at Jack once again. "I've been with a bloke before," He mentions. "More than just kissing one, it happened after one two many tequila shots, and we went all the way."

Jack's eyebrow quirks upwards, and he smirks. "You're a dark horse."

"Hey," Graham frowns at him. "It wasn't like that, well, okay," He inhales again. "It was my boss."

"Your boss?"

Graham winces. "I'm not proud of it, Jack," He explains with a guilty look before groaning. "I can't believe I'm even telling you this, but it wasn't exactly, uh-"

"You don't have to tell-"

"It was a Christmas stag do thing," There's a pause. "His stag do to be precise," Graham all but blurts out.

"You got off with your boss on his stag do?" Jack repeats, stunned. "Classy."

"I was twenty-nine, he was in his late thirties or forty," Graham exhales as he leans back. "I think he planned to get off with a bloke anyway 'cos he had things prepared, just never expected it to be me who, you know, screwed him," Graham tries to defend himself. "Tequila does stuff to me; the devils drink that is."

"I wasn't actually judging," Jack admits, impressed. "How did you know you did it with him?"

"Woke up the next day hungover, arm wrapped around his midsection, stark naked, and with the memories of it," Graham explains as he rubs a hand down his face. "He knew it as well."

"What was his face like?"

Graham chews the inside of his mouth. "Surprisingly okay with it, said I did well like he was talking about my work in the office," He answers. "We carried on as normal after that for the rest of the stag do," He mentions quite plainly. "The other lads didn't spot me leaving his room, so no one expected, and his marriage at Christmas after that went off without a hitch."

"His partner never found out?"

"No," Graham shakes his head. "Although, I feel rotten for her 'cos he was a good boss for people and the company we worked at, but-"

"But?"

"He tried it on again," Graham reveals, eyes flicking out to the sea. "And I was sober then, but I kissed him back; it got a bit heated in his office before I pulled away and told him that he's married and I ain't doing that to someone 'cos I'm not that sort of bloke, laid it out that what happened was a one-off and would never happen again."

"Decent of you," Jack nods. "First time you were both drunk, things happen, but anything after that is planned."

"Yeah," Graham agrees. "I hope she eventually divorced him and took the lot 'cos I doubt it was just me, you know, but I dunno what happened, left that job pretty quickly after that 'cos it felt like he was waiting for me to give in or something."

Jack places his arm around Graham and gives him a one-arm hug. "You didn't have to tell me that, but you did, and that takes some courage."

"I had an affair with a bloke about to be married, and that's courage?"

"Telling me about it is," Jack points out. "Plus, I'm a bit flexible with all that if I'm honest."

"You know, Jack," Graham sighs wearily. "I told you 'cos I don't have to hide with you, but others I do."

"Why?"

Graham shrugs and decides to get up from the lounger. Jack follows after him. "Not comfortable telling them and you don't need to say they'll be fine with it, 'cos I know they will, but you know, things are hard."

"Yeah," Jack nods. "Do you fancy breakfast?"

Graham's eyes light up at that. "Oh, god yeah," He nods, excited. "Never got the chance to have dinner yesterday and I'm starved," He turns towards the bedroom. "Gonna have a shower; then we can go."

"Why do you get the shower first?"

"Cos," Graham pokes his head back through the door, grinning. "I won the holiday."

\----

Jack's eyebrows rise when Graham comes back from the buffet with a plate loaded with food, enough for two people at least. "Hungry?"

Graham doesn't even look at Jack as he begins tucking into the food. "You know I am, Jack," He says after swallowing his first bite. "And this is all-inclusive-"

"Ah-" Graham and Jack turn to the strange voice that just caught their attention. "-you must be Mr and Mr O'Brien, arrived late last night-" He smiles at them.

"Yeah, that's us," Jack answers for Graham. "We would've had a look around, but we were shattered, wanted an early night together."

"Perfect, I'm Odane," He introduces himself. "Is everything all right with the room?"

"Perfect," Graham smiles at the man. "The bed is comfier than my- our one at home, and bigger-" His eyes flick to Jack, and he decides to try and slip into the role of a husband. "-Jack likes to take all the room up."

Jack instantly looks at Graham with a curious expression. "You don't complain when you wake up with me hugging you," He flirts as he lies.

"That's fantastic that you enjoyed your night," Odane looks between the two of them. "The reason I'm disturbing you is that we never got the chance to run over the activities that are available to you and your husband," He says facing Graham.

"Oh, right," Graham places his knife and fork down and dabs at his mouth with a napkin. "Go on, then."

"I've sent someone around to your cabin to drop off our booklet, but in the meantime, there are some things you can do right now, stuff you might like after a such a long flight."

"Like what?"

Odane lays down a leaflet. "You won't regret it if you decide to go for it."

Graham reaches over to it and reads it, eyes widening and stomach suddenly doing flips. "Couple's massage?" He catches Jack's eyes widening as well.

"Our trained masseurs run them," Odane helpfully informs the pair of them. "It's well worth it."

Graham locks his eyes with Jack, and he swallows nervously. "We'll take a moment to look through this, all right?" Odane nods and quickly heads off as Graham exhales and stares at Jack. "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"What is a couple's massage, exactly? I know I mentioned it before, but I never looked into it if I'm honest."

"Clue is in the name, Graham," Jack states the obvious. "We have a massage together and a bunch of other stuff."

"Is there any-" Graham looks awkward all of a sudden. "-you know?"

Jack chuckles and shakes his head. "Seriously, it's just a massage, that's all," He frowns for a moment. "We might need to get naked, but no one is going to see anything-"

"Why do I need to get naked?" Graham stares at Jack, bug-eyed.

"For the massage, baths, whatever they offer for us to do."

Graham glances to the leaflet in his hand. "Do you think all couples go for it?"

"Not all of them," Jack shrugs. "It's up to you, mate, might be nice after that long flight like the guy said."

Graham feels nervous, extremely nervous about the idea, but Jack is right, a massage does sound nice. "All right," He says with a nod. "But you ain't seeing my tackle, so don't get any ideas about it, got it?"

"Got it," Jack grins at Graham. "But I bet it's a nice tackle-"

"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

Graham pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs while Jack just snorts with laughter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a thing in here that legit happened in canon

"This is a bit of all right, ain't it, Jack?" Graham lets out a whistle, impressed. The immortal walks up behind him, draping his arms around his shoulders. "Oh-"

"We're blending in," Jack whispers in his ear. "Look around you, mate, they're all doing something-"

Graham follows Jack's suggesting, swallowing thickly when he spots other couples close together, secluded and partially hidden away in their own sections. "They are."

"You warm in that cardigan?" Jack asks, puzzled by the man he's currently hugging from behind.

"Maybe this was a mistake-"

Jack's arms drop in an instant. "Too much?"

"No, not that, mate, I'm on about the massage 'cos I've never had one before, look I'm just-" Graham quickly looks at Jack, spotting the apprehensive look on his face. "-You're not used to someone like me, are you?"

"Truthfully?"

"Go on," Graham nods.

"Usually, a quick flirt, bunch of winking, flattering comments, you know, that sort of thing gets me what I want," Jack shrugs as he gestures for Graham to follow him into their private lodge. "With you, it doesn't because we're not aiming to get together-" He gives a curious look at Graham. "-are we?"

"No," Graham says. "Anyway, even if we were getting together," Graham finds himself saying without much thought. "I wouldn't be someone that you're used to 'cos I feel like I'm doing something wrong in public."

Jack releases a slow breath. "It's not wrong to love like we do, Graham."

"Yeah, I know," Graham shuffles towards the lockers, throwing his valuable possessions inside it and pulling out the dressing gown within, frowning at the size of it. "I've had crushes on blokes before, Jack," He speaks. "I think I came across wrong last night and this morning."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the thing is," Graham looks at Jack. "Look, I don't know, Jack, there are things I'm okay with when I'm away from eyes, things I'm not okay within the public, um-" He shifts on his feet. "-well, I feel safe with you, so I don't mind you doing stuff like that, maybe it's 'cos you went to defend me before, or you're just you, I dunno, safe."

Jack stares at the back of Graham's head when he turns around, hands holding onto the keys to their cabin, knuckles white from the grip. "Yeah, maybe," He stiffly says, turning to his own locker. His eyes flick to Graham, watching him undress to just his thin shirt and shorts before yanking them away before the other man notices.

"Do we have to take everything off in here?"

"Do you want to do it outside in front of everyone?" Jack throws back at him, smirk quickly appearing on his face as a mask. "You can if you want, I'll get the camera."

"No, god," Graham shudders. "Turn around then, Jack."

Jack does as he's ordered, frowning at the wall. "You could've just asked me to leave."

There's a sound of a shirt hitting the floor and then silence mixed with only their breathing.

"Yeah."

"But you didn't."

"Yeah."

Jack risks a glance behind him, eyes connection against Graham's undressed back. He's somewhat disappointed that the shorts remain on, but they are small, cut above Graham's knees, he can imagine the rest.

"In hindsight, I should've asked you to-" Graham speaks as he turns around, eyes locking onto Jack. He pulls the dressing gown up and speaks in a higher pitch than expected. "-I told you to turn around, but instead, you're stood there gawking at me!"

"Thought you were going to turn around as well," Jack counters immediately, even though he knows he disregarded what Graham requested. "I've seen nothing but your back, that's all."

"You've seen my chest-"

"I would've seen it if you went swimming, Graham," Jack shrugs and begins undoing his own shirt uncaringly. "Unless you planned on swimming in your shirt as well."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"Getting undressed, what does it look like?" Jack shakes it off and lets it drop to the floor. "Like you should be doing."

"But you're-" Graham stumbles on his words when Jack undoes his shorts, pulling them down. "-I'm-" He doesn't know where to look. "-good lord."

"If you don't wanna watch," Jack glances at him with a smirk. "You can always turn around." Graham spins quickly, and in a way, Jack feels disappointed that he did.

Graham feels the heat on his face, and he takes a breath to calm himself down before proceeding forward and continuing. The quicker he does it, the faster he can get the dressing gown on.

"I'm done," Graham pulls his gown around himself and turns to face Jack, exhaling with relief to find him stood in his own gown. "What do we do now?"

"Go outside, order a drink, wait for our slot," Jack shrugs and exits the lodge, pausing to double back. "I nearly forgot-" He unclasps the Vortex Manipulator from his wrists and gathers up his clothes, throwing them into his locker before doing the same for Graham. "-there."

"Will that be safe in there?" Graham nods towards it.

"Yeah," Jack shrugs and turns to exit the lodge again, he slumps down on the lounger to the right, leaving Graham with the one on the left. "It's quiet here."

"Maybe people aren't too keen to fly out at the moment considering what happened last year," Graham carefully settles himself down, fully aware that any sudden move could reveal far more than he wants to. He glances towards Jack, somewhat jealous by the unconcern he has about sitting.

"Could be why you won it then," Jack leans back on the lounger and rests his hands behind his head. "Has to be an advert of some kind, they probably want us to give our feedback on everything we do here."

"Well, providing that it's all good then I don't have an issue just slapping on the highest marks for each thing," Graham decides to join Jack in trying to relax. "Good thing we're in the shade 'cos I've got no suntan lotion on and I'd rather not be a lobster on the first day-"

Jack rolls over and faces him, gown riding up his legs as he does it. "I can always rub it onto you."

Graham keeps his eyes locked on Jack's face, his very handsome face that is and why did his brain decide to tell him that? "I can manage."

"Can you?" Jack leans forward. "What about your back?"

"You're flirting with me."

"Guilty as charged," Jack leans back again with a smirk. "You haven't told me not to flirt with you, Graham, and I have said you can tell me to stop anytime you want me to."

"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Graham blurts out. "I mean-" He sighs and furrows his brows. "-why me of all people, Jack?"

Jack is silent for a long while.

"I guess that was kinda rude of me to ask."

"No, it's not that," Jack finally settles on. "It's a hard question to answer, Graham, and one I'm going to need to think-"

"Morning," A voice speaks, breaking Jack's sentence off in a flash. "Oh, did I interrupt-"

"No," Jack sits up quickly, head and eyes aimed at the person in front of them. "Is it time already?"

"We're just finishing up in there," The man smiles at them. "It'll be ready for you soon, you can begin making your way there-" He turns to leave. "-did you want a drink or anything before?"

"Nah," Jack stands up. "We had a lot for breakfast."

"Great," The man nods before leaving them alone again.

"Jack-" Graham stands next to the other man. "What were you going to say?"

Jack turns his head towards Graham and smiles. "That can wait," He reaches for the younger man's hand and begins pulling him along to the massage hut. "This is far more important right now."

\----

Graham observes the two beds with definite apprehension.

"Just get on it because it's not going to bite you, Graham."

Graham looks over to Jack, eyes widening and quickly turning away when he sees far more skin on the man than he's ever seen before. There's a towel thankfully placed where his junk is going to lie, and that's a huge relief. He clambers on the bed and settles himself down.

"I can't believe I'm doing this-" Graham grumbles under his breath. "-never had to get naked like this before-"

"You wanted a massage."

"Usually they just rub your shoulders and stuff," Graham turns his head, so he's facing Jack. "But I'm lying here with a thin gown covering my ass and a towel separating my bits from this bed."

Jack laughs, finding genuine amusement from Graham's complaining. "I've had a massage from an alien that had tentacles-"

"Stop," Graham winces. "Don't mention that."

Jack lifts his head and cocks an eyebrow at the younger man. "Tentacles?"

"Yeah," Graham scowls. "Two times I've had some alien thingy grab me, kidnap me, and then string me up like some sort of puppet-"

Jack can hardly contain the burst of laughter that escapes from him. "Oh my god," He wipes at his eyes. "You?"

"What?!" Graham aims a glare his way. "It was very offputting-"

"But you-" Jack points at him. "Wait-" He realises in an instant. "-you don't know why I'm laughing, do you?"

"No," Graham continues to glare. "It's not funny; I was knocked out the second time by an alien who wanted to kill me, Jack, I don't know why you're laughing about it."

"No, it isn't," Jack puts on a serious expression. "I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"Thank you," Graham remains baffled. "But why were you laughing?"

"Well, Graham, you see there is this thing called-"

The door opening forces Jack's mouth to clamp shut, something that he is perhaps grateful for before he scars the man before him.

"Ask Ryan about it," Jack says with a smirk. "I bet he knows what it is."

"Right," Graham shakes his head at Jack before looking behind himself, swallowing nervously and quickly facing forward again. He puts his head in the handy gap to hide the flush to his face. He'll let Jack do the talking, and maybe that's rude, but it's bad enough talking to the barber when he's getting his hair cut.

How is he meant to talk to a bloke who has his hands all over his body? Thankfully, it seems Jack has got the silent message and is speaking for the pair of them, and Graham tunes them out entirely, only flinching a little bit when he feels a pair of hands gently resting on his back.

He exhales with relief when the gown is pulled down to just above his hips. God, if Ryan could see him now, he'll be having a fit of giggles or something.

"Graham-" Jack's voice is heard, and Graham lifts his head to make eye contact with the man. He smiles and nods at him. "You good?"

Graham nods, eyes shutting for a moment when the hands move away from their exploration of his back. He can't help but glance around, narrowed eyes observing the two people suspiciously.

"Just relax," Jack whispers to him. "They're trained professionals."

Graham looks back at Jack before settling down again.

Relax.

He can do relaxed.

He hopes.

\----

Okay.

So, Jack was right.

Relaxing was the best choice he could've made because he's not felt this good in a while.

That humming pain in his lower back has vanished, for the time being anyway, his knees have relief in them.

Even his hands feel good, seriously, why did his hands hurt?

Graham sighs contently on the sunlounger, enjoying the sun now that it has moved around to face them.

"You going to fall asleep there?"

Graham's eyes open under his shades, and he turns his head to face Jack. "No."

"You looked like you were," Jack smiles at him. "Thought I should remind you that you don't have sun lotion on," He turns over to the side and gently throws a small bottle to Graham who catches it with a frown. "Asked those talented guys back there if they had something, they gave me that."

Graham smiles at that as he squirts some onto his hands and begins rubbing it onto his exposed legs and skin. "Do you want some?"

"Immortal, remember?" Jack smirks. "I can never hold a tan down now; my body reverts back by the next day sadly."

"Must be handy not having to worry about stuff like that, Jack, 'cos the reason I put this on is 'cos I don't wanna get sick again when I can prevent it from happening and all that."

Jack sits up on his left elbow and tilts his head. "You always says these things that leave me wondering what you mean, Graham."

"Did I never say?" Graham murmurs over the rubbing of the lotion. "Had cancer, in remission, I get it checked out every few months, it's fine," He pauses with the rubbing and lifts his gown across, showing the scar on his chest. "That's from the chemo."

"You know what," Jack begins. "I think that's why you interest me, Graham," He turns, so he's sitting on the lounger, his feet planted firmly on the warm stone floor. "You're older, you've lived a bit, lost a lot, still find it within your heart to care so much about people."

Graham freezes and stares ahead because this feels like the answer to the question he asked earlier.

"I suppose that's why I like you if I had to answer the question," Jack shrugs. "Right, drinks?" He probes as he gets up. "I'll get you something you'll like, trust me, I'm very good with picking drinks out."

"Yeah, drinks sound great, Jack," Graham mumbles as Jack walks away. He stares after him, eyes locked on his back. "Ah, shit," He swears. "This was a mistake, a complete and utter mistake."

Jack has a full-blown crush on him; there is no mistaking that. He watched it on his face as he spoke, telling him why he cares about him.

And it's not like he can run away like he's done before, and if Jack carries on the way, he's carrying on.

Then Graham is pretty sure he'll start liking the man in the same way...

...if he hasn't started doing that already, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it was the tentacles
> 
> graham has had the most interaction with tentacles, the latest being him chained up by them


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone we know makes an appearance ;)

"That was really nice," Jack talks eagerly next to Graham, his flip flops hitting the pavement in an energetic pattern. "Those two blokes-" He nudges Graham and winks at him. "-worked wonders with their hands, didn't they?"

"They did," Graham glances towards the other man. "Although, compared to them and you, I looked like a washed-up sea creature that was found on the beach of South-"

"Ahhh, no-" Jack shoves his hand over Graham's mouth, making the other man frown at him. "-I won't be having you insult yourself 'cos you like food, you're handsome and a silver-fox, plus-" He leans in, a devilish smirk on his face as his cheek rubs against Graham's. "-there's a lot to hold onto if we ever, you know-" He pulls back and winks. "-it would be fun."

"Jack," Graham flushes red and shoves him away. "I swear can you not contain yourself for five minutes?"

"No," Jack laughs as he nudges the younger man again, pulling him into a one-armed hug. "No one is around us."

"And we're not actually dating," Graham reminds, but he doesn't pull away because Jack's presence, his smell, is comforting. "What are we gonna do now anyway?"

Jack shrugs, finally letting Graham go. "We could do anything," He looks around the resort path they're on. "Beach is just over there, could go for a swim or something?"

"Haven't got the right stuff on," Graham mentions with a glance down at himself. "And it's gone midday now, so could go for lunch, but-"

"But?"

"I said I'd contact Ryan and well," Graham pulls his phone out and frowns at the time, mentally working out the differences in time between him and his grandson. "He'll wanna know we got here safe and sound."

"Did the Doctor fiddle with your phone?"

Graham nods as he selects Ryan's number. "Shouldn't cost me anything to phone him," He hopes anyway. "Walk on ahead, mate, maybe find us a nice table for lunch-"

Jack salutes Graham and strides away like a man on a mission.

Graham watches him before turning and sitting down on a nearby bench, he waits on the line and exhales when Ryan picks up. "All right, mate?"

"Graham?" Ryan says over the line. "Got there safely then, was wondering when you were gonna call me."

"Yeah," Graham nods, even though his grandson can't see it. "We got here last night, we're good, the place is lovely."

"How is Jack?"

Graham smiles slightly, like a boy with a crush that he's only just realising he has. "Oh, he's great, an annoying flirt, but like, great, got me to do some stuff that I would've never done and it was pretty nice having something like that happen, you feel me?"

"You said that with a smile, mate."

"Did I?"

"Yeah," Ryan snorts across the line. "Might not be able to see you, but I know when you're excited about things and like, not gonna be funny here 'cos I'm being serious, but you didn't half sound like when you first started going out with nan-"

Graham freezes in an instant. "No, I didn't."

"And now you're lying."

"I'm not-"

"Graham," Ryan interjects before he can even finish. "You are so lying 'cos you're terrible at lying, and I can tell."

Graham has half a mind to hang-up and throw his phone into the bin, but he doesn't. "Um-" He dawdles on the subject. "-Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Uh-" Graham pauses again, swallowing thickly. "-Okay, well, I'm just gonna say it-"

"Say what?"

"I'm not straight," The line goes silent for a long while. "And I think I have a crush on Jack."

"You think?" Ryan finally decides to speak. "You either do, or you don't, grandad-"

"I'm pretty sure I do, son, he's a great guy and I dunno, there's a lot he does and, well, yeah, I'm sure it's a crush," Graham wipes a hand down his face, nerves suddenly running wild in his body. "You don't hate me, do you?"

"Wait; what?" Ryan's voice is absolutely baffled across the line. "Why would you think I would hate you for being, uh-" His voice carries over the line. "-wait, you're not gay, are you? Like, you're not telling me you're gay-"

"What? No," Graham shakes his head. "I loved your nan, never doubt that for a second, but I'm not straight, and like, I wouldn't have told you this if it wasn't for Jack getting me to at least talk about it in the first place," He exhales. "I can't believe I'm gonna tell you, but I've kissed guys before, along with women, enjoyed both."

"Okay, so you're not gay," Ryan states. "Bisexual then?"

"Um-" Graham feels awkward. "Look, I dunno, never wanted a label, mate, I'm just me."

"That's fine," Ryan's tone of voice takes on a reassuring manner. "I have mates who don't like labels, it's all right, gramps."

"Is it?"

"Yeah?" Ryan sounds puzzled again. "I have a grandad who ain't straight, it doesn't bother me at all, don't care, and like, you know Yaz is bisexual, she ain't exactly subtle with her crush on the Doctor, is she?"

"No, she isn't."

"So, why would I care about what you like, Graham?"

Graham nods, feeling relieved in a flash. "So, uh, not saying anything is gonna happen, but you wouldn't be upset if I tried it with Jack?"

"I hope you're talking about dating and not talking about sleeping with him-"

"Oh my god, Ryan," Graham flushes a bright red just as Ryan roars with amusement down the line. "You're as bad as Jack."

"Look," Ryan finally controls the laughing across the line. "Go for it, you're pretending to be married to him, so you have that excuse already to try things, and I honestly doubt Jack would care-"

"How do you mean?"

"Well," Ryan pauses, leaving the line quiet for a moment. "Jack flirted with all of us, but he had a special thing for you, so like, I think he'll be up for it as well, so just do it, go out and date him if you feel like it, you won't know if you don't."

"I know Jack would be up for it."

"How?"

Graham glances around him. "He admitted to having a crush on me."

"Well, there you go, then," Ryan exclaims. "Just go for it, gramps."

"What? Just like that without thought?"

"Why not?"

Graham considers it for a moment. "Maybe," He decides. "Anyway, we're going for lunch now, just thought I'd ring you and stuff-"

"That's fine," Ryan smiles across the line. "And, Graham-"

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you," Ryan encourages. "Right, anyway, I'm going now 'cos I got to get that party ready-"

"You are not having a-"

"Course, I'm not," Ryan laughs down the line. "Just having a couple of mates around to play games and have some pizza, all right?" He reassures Graham. "So, don't worry, go and have your date with Jack, and Graham?"

"Yeah?" Graham asks again.

"Make sure you use protection-"

"Ryan, I swear I will-"

Graham groans, face red when he hears the phone line cut out.

Everyone is out to make to him blush.

But the conversation with Ryan, that was good, and well, Graham feels relieved and excited that his grandson supports him.

Which makes him think, yeah, he can do this.

He stands from the bench, pops his phone into his pocket and marches the way Jack went with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ryan is supportive and a wind-up merchant


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pushing the teen rating towards the bottom but this is strictly staying teen

It took a while, but the moment Graham finds Jack, he feels butterflies in his stomach. 

Oh, he's so nervous now, what if he's making a huge mistake?

Right, no, Ryan was supportive and gave him his blessing, so he can do this, and it's just lunch with Jack for the moment anyway. He can suggest it and see where it goes from there.

Yeah, sounds like a plan.

Graham inhales and makes his way towards Jack as casually as he can. It's a fantastic table that the other man has found, situated outside overlooking the sea and it looks like Jack has given him the best seat with the best view. "Hey," He slides into the vacant seat with a smile. "Sorry about keeping you waiting, Ryan was talking about a load of stuff."

Jack waves the comment off with a smile aimed back at him. "You were talking to your grandson; family is important, Graham."

"Yeah, they are," Graham chuckles. "I told him, by the way, so now he knows."

"Told him what?"

"That I'm not straight," Graham clarifies for the immortal man who eyebrow has raised to the middle of his forehead. "I wasn't going to, but it slipped out, and well-" He trails away, losing confidence. "-Ryan took it really well, seemed happy for me."

"That's great, Graham," Jack reaches across the table, taking Graham's right hand in his. "Gonna tell the Doc and Yaz or just leaving it with Ryan for the moment?"

"Eventually, maybe," Graham flicks his eyes down to Jack's warm hand in his. He returns the grip, holding onto tougher skin—Workman hands, where his are softer from driving busses compared to what Jack does, it's a nice feeling. "Do you have a family, Jack?"

There's a flash on Jack's face, and Graham feels like he stepped right into that one.

"Had them, Graham."

"Oh," Graham mumbles feeling awkward for asking the question. "I understand, Jack, I know what it's like to lose family."

Jack's eyes lock onto Graham's face, and the expression on his face turns to acknowledgement. "Never easy losing people you love, is it?"

"No," Graham squeezes Jack's hand. "But we have each other, we can both talk about it-" He smiles. "-I'd like that, Jack, I truly would 'cos I think we have a lot in common."

"What are you suggesting?"

Graham releasing Jack's hand and leans across the table. "I spoke to Ryan about a lot of things, and well one of the things Ryan said to me was to give this holiday a proper go if you get my-"

"Afternoon, gentleman-" Graham exhales, frustrated. "Oh, sorry, was I interrupting?"

"No-"

"Yes-"

Jack and Graham say at the same time, the former voicing the no and the latter voicing the yes. 

Jack turns his eyes towards Graham, narrowing them. "Maybe just give us a few more minutes, all right?" He suggests to the waiter without removing his eyes from Graham.

"A few more minutes," The waiter nods and quickly shuffles away.

"Graham," Jack stares directly at Graham. "What were you going to say?"

Graham avoids Jack's eyes now, and he looks at anywhere that isn't his face; currently, he's finding great interest in the palm trees just past his head.

"Graham-" Jack says again, this time moving into his eye line. "What were you going to-"

"I was going to say that maybe-" Graham interjects before taking a steady breath. "-we could possibly give this marriage that we're pretending to have a proper go or something, we're sharing the bed already, so like, maybe we could try it?"

Jack's eyes widen in surprise. "What did you speak to Ryan about?"

Graham inhales again and now locks his eyes on Jack's face willingly. "I told him I think I like you, as in, more than a friend sort of like, and maybe I'm rushing into things, but you're a great guy and I dunno, maybe I want something that I haven't had in years 'cos I couldn't allow myself to have it that often."

"This isn't just you latching onto me in a thoughtless thing, though, is it?"

"What?" Graham frowns at Jack. "I thought you said you liked me back, even hinted that you wanted to sleep with me, did I misread that?"

"You didn't get what I meant, Graham," Jack sighs as he leans back. "You've just started to think about something that you said you locked in the basement for years, right?"

"Yeah."

"And now that you're opening yourself up to that part of yourself," Jack continues. "To the point that you're possibly thinking of sleeping with me, correct?"

"Well, yeah, I spose," Graham murmurs. "I told you I slept with a bloke before; I know what it's like, so I'm not new to that."

"When you were twenty-nine and drunk, mate," Graham furrows his brows at Jack, causing the immortal man to groan. "Okay, fine, when was the last time you slept with a guy, Graham?"

"Bit of a personal question, ain't it?"

"Just answer it."

Graham avoids Jack's eyes again. "Two-thousand and four."

Jack nods at that. "Mine was a couple of months ago," He reveals his. "And now you suddenly want me to sleep with you without considering that you haven't had any experience with a man for sixteen years?"

"So, what? It's a no then?"

"No, that's not what I'm getting at," Jack pinches the bridge of his nose. "You want to date me, right?"

"Well, I dunno now 'cos it's gone weird, and you're asking me questions-"

"Graham," Jack exhales with frustration. "We can give dating a go if that's what you really want because personally, I am interested in it myself, but I won't be sleeping with you until you're damn sure that it's what you actually want."

"I see."

"I'm many things, Graham, but I'm not going to take advantage of a man who only just started considering the part of him that likes men."

"Oh," Graham mumbles. "I guess that makes sense."

"Please tell me you haven't done things like this in the past, Graham-" Graham shrugs slightly, and Jack restrains himself from reaching across the table to berate the other man. "-right, well then, we might be pretending to be married, but from this point forward-" He now leans across the table, left hand gently lifting Graham's head, so their eyes meet. "-we're going to try dating."

"We are?"

"Yeah," Jack nods. "This right here-" He gestures to the table they're sat around. "-is our first date, and you're paying."

"But it's all-inclusive-"

"This restaurant isn't," Jack winks and smirks. "Punishment for being stupid and reckless."

"Why am I stupid?"

"Because, Graham," Jack stares at the other man. "You are exceedingly lucky that the blokes you got off with wanted the same bloody thing as you did."

Graham huffs but accepts the condition. "Fine," He nods. "Dating then, and I'm paying," He leans across the table now. "So, don't go ordering the most expensive stuff, all right? I'm not made of money."

"Accepted," Jack returns the nod. "Partner."

"Partner," Graham smiles. "I like the sound of that."

"Good," Jack picks up the menu, shaking his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the length i'm going through anxiety stuff and just wanted to get something out


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to get something out so i wrote this in twenty minutes

Walking hand in hand with Jack Harkness was a thing that Graham expected to have to fake over the course of this honeymoon holiday, but it turns out he's holding onto his hand for real. It's rugged in his palm, but warm and it squeezes his hand in return while dragging him back towards their villa.

Graham knows Jack is taking it slow even though the man could easily give in to his thoughtless wishes, but he doesn't care, they're dating, and Ryan knows, so it's easier. Plus he really does like Jack.

And honestly, Graham is glad that Jack said no for the time being because it needs to be right between them, something that doesn't make him run to the hills in fear.

Or doesn't make Jack feel like he took advantage of the situation.

And also, Jack never makes him feel fear, he feels safe and cared for, and Graham truly wonders why Jack of all people actually craves him, a bus driver from Sheffield, and yeah, Jack explained why, but still, a beautiful man and an old bloke from Sheff-

"You're thinking loudly."

"What?"

Jack gestures towards Graham's face. "Your face, it's thinking loudly."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Jack smirks at him as they begin making their way down the decking to the cabin. "What are you thinking about?"

"You," Graham blushes. "I mean, well, just you really, and us, and this entire thing."

"Good things?"

"Course," Graham smiles back. "I like your hand; it feels nice in my own hand," He states. "Good thing you're a rightie, and I'm a leftie; we can hold hands properly."

Jack laughs at that, and he squeezes Graham's hand again. "Still all right about us taking this slow?"

Graham nods. "Actually, yeah I am, Jack," He admits with honesty. "I was foolish before and foolish then to suggest anything like that right now."

"I'm not going to disagree with that," Jack states the moment they get to the cabin. "But that doesn't mean we won't in the future, when you're ready," He holds the door open for Graham. "And I do mean when you're ready."

"What did you want to do?"

Jack follows Graham in, shutting the door behind them before approaching Graham and turning him around. "The ocean is right out there."

"Mhmm," Graham agrees, eyes getting lost in Jack's face. He gets the urge to lean forward, to claim his mouth. "Jack-"

"Yeah?"

"Can I- uh-" Graham flounders on the subject. "You can stop me if you want, and I won't take it to heart."

"Stop what?"

Graham flashes him a crooked smile just as he leans in and presses his lips against Jack's in a slow kiss, one that gets returned after a moment of hesitation. It turns passionate, a needed thing between the two men that have toyed around with the idea ever since they first met back on that stolen spaceship.

Yeah, they've kissed before, but the first time was a case of mistaken identity, and the second time was a peck on the cheek, but this time it's romantic and a joint effort. Graham feels a hand on the back of his head, pulling him in closer and in turn, his hand lowers to the base of Jack's back, dragging their hips together as Jack drives them back towards the nearest wall.

The break apart is matched with a gasp of breath, cheeks pink and eyes locked against one another.

"You didn't stop me," Graham dumbly says, breathless. "Had all the chances to stop me from kissing you, but you didn't."

"Didn't want to," Jack replies smoothly and without a hint of his breath being taken away. "You're a good kisser."

"You're better," Graham throws back with a smirk. "Did you want to swim?"

"If you're inviting me," Jack retakes Graham's hand. "Then, by all means, let swim, Graham."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's short, but i am working through my serious mental health issues at the moment


End file.
